The goal of developing a computerized interactive databank for the Comprehensive Stroke Centers is to provide a model for neurological diseases which will aid both the clinician and researcher in the treatment, prognosis, rehabilitation, and possible prevention of such diseases. The objectives of the project are: A. To develop a uniform method of data collection utilizing standard clinical nomenclature and standardized input format for patient histories, diagnosis, and treatment. B. To implement an interactive comprehensive data base system for facilitating patient care, clinical research, and health education. C. To establish a national stroke database network, enabling pooling of clinical data among institutions, collaborative interinstitutional studies, rapid access to large quantities of clinical data, and computer consultation. D. To demonstrate the feasibility of such a network, including the computer aspects, the collaboration among a number of institutions, to serve as a model for neurological diseases and disorders.